


Cold Toes, Warm Hearts

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is cold.  Oliver is the perfect blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Toes, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! One of these days you are going to get tired of me. I wasn't sure where to put this little ficlet, so I'm just going to post it separately and hope you all enjoy the fluff.
> 
> It's been very cold here all week and weekend and this is what came of that. And who wouldn't want to use Oliver as their personal blanket? :D
> 
> As always, I'd love to know what you think! Thanks for your comments and support! :D

Felicity Smoak was cold. 

Not just chilly, I-think-I-need-a-sweater, but I-can’t-feel-my-nose-and-my-toes-are-numb cold.

It was an unusual night off for them, after a long week of even longer nights. And she and Oliver found themselves lounging on her couch, a random movie playing on the television, finally relaxing together.

These were some of her favorite times. Ever since they’d finally found their way to each other at the same time, everything else fell into place. There was an ease with Oliver that she’d never had before in a relationship. They knew each other so intricately that the first few months had flowed naturally for them. 

Rough times happened, especially after a particularly dangerous mission where tempers ran high. Both she and Oliver were stubborn and didn’t back down which led to some very intense arguments and even more intense make-ups.

But nights like these where they would come home - home to her townhouse that had become _theirs_ \- they were her favorite.

Except, tonight, she was cold, and had been since they’d gotten up that morning. A cold front had moved into Starling City and the mission from the night before had her out in the van tracking her team’s movements as they recovered data stolen by the Triad from the SCPD.

By the end of the night, her fingers had hurt from the cold, her toes not much better and no matter how many layers she put on, she couldn’t get warm.

To make matters worse, it had been such a late night that all they had done when they’d gotten home was fall into their bed, a tangle of limbs and try to sleep for the scant hours they had left in the night.

Oliver’s body heat was normally enough, and while she’d woken to his warm skin pressed against her back, his arms and legs thrown over her own, trapping her against his body, as soon as they’d gotten up, the cold had seeped back in, refusing to be moved by even her warmest dress and coat.

No matter how much coffee she drank or the soup she stopped to pick up on the way to the Foundry that night, nothing seemed to be able to warm up the chill set deep in her bones.

She was laying with her legs stretched out over the cushions that separated her and Oliver, head on a pillow while the soles of her feet pressed up against his thigh; her bright purple nail polish stark against his grey sweats.

Even more annoying was the fact that he was in a short-sleeved black t-shirt while she was half-buried in one of her old MIT sweatshirts she’d found in the back of her closet. Her nose was tucked into the edge of it, as she snuggled down deeper into the cushions.

Wiggling her toes, she pressed into the firm muscle of his thigh, feeling the sinew and strength of his quads beneath.

The edges of his lips curved upwards and she repeated the gesture only to get the same result.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, he reached one hand down and covered her foot, the warmth from his palm seeping into her frigid skin.

Her eyes drifted shut and she hummed in appreciation, scooting further down into the couch, pressing her feet more insistently against him until they were partially buried under his thighs.

“Cold?” his voice drifted to her and she peaked out from the corner of her hoodie, giving him a scowl.

With a knowing glint in his eyes, his hand glided up along her leg, squeezing her calf gently and making her yelp, almost reaching the ticklish underside of her knee.

Felicity sent him a mock-glare which only caused his smile to widen, and she shook her head in half amusement, half annoyance. 

When an explosion on the screen caught his attention, Felicity decided that she couldn’t take one more second of being cold. She recalled taking the blanket that normally resided on the back of her couch into their bedroom a few nights again and decided to go find it, admitting defeat to the cold. 

Grumbling about needing to invest in a better heating system, she pushed herself up from the cushions, regretfully, wiggling her toes out from underneath Oliver’s thigh. 

She only got one foot on the cold hardwood floor, her forward momentum, propelling her up, when two solid arms banded around her waist.

She squeaked out his name as he pulled her back and into his lap. 

“Come ‘ere,” he murmured, lips brushing her temple as he settled her against his chest. 

Felicity couldn’t fight the small smile that spread over her features, humming in delight once more as she curled up to him. Turning her face into his neck, she let out a soft breath that drew a familiar and knowing reaction beneath her as his fingers flexing against her sides where he held her.

His body heat slowly seeped into her, warming her from her toes all the way to her head. Pressing her cold nose into the hollow of his throat, she let out a contented sigh as everything Oliver surrounded her.

“You’re definitely a better blanket than the $10 one I bought at the store,” she muttered into his skin, and he chuckled, his chest rumbling beneath her ear.

“That’s good to hear. I bet I’m more interactive, too,” he growled against her skin, dipping his head down and starting to place hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck, all the way to her shoulder.

His lips sent sparks of heat skittering through her and she moaned, letting her head fall back to give him better access. She suddenly couldn’t remember being so cold because she was overheating by the mere touch of his lips to her skin, a rush of delicious warmth flooding through her.

“Mmmm,” she murmured, sneaking her fingers out from the edges of her sweatshirt and lifting them to the back of his neck.

Her blunt fingernails scraped through the short strands at the base of his skull, pulling him even closer to her. 

When he bit down near her collarbone, she hissed as he then laved the spot with his tongue, soothing the sting. 

Felicity exhaled slowly, her body humming in delight. His breath was warm against her skin as he mumbled a question that had her toes curling in anticipation into her ear.

“Still cold?”

Felicity shivered, but not from the cold.

Shifting in his lap, making sure to drag her body against his as much as possible, she slung one leg over his hips, straddling him, suddenly emboldened with a need that was always bubbling near the surface with him, now woken.

“What do you think?” she asked, tilting her head in the way she knew always drove him crazy.

He grinned up at her, eyes blown wide with lust and something deeper that left her heart fluttering in her chest.

“Then my job is done,” he replied, stretching up to place a chaste kiss against her lips.

She backed away from his lips, shaking her head, “Oh no, mister, you’re not anywhere near done. I might be warmer, but I’m nowhere near hot and I want to be you on the salmon ladder hot and sweaty and...Oliver...”

Before she could launch into what she was sure would be a ramble full of inappropriate comments, he stood with her in his arms. Her legs automatically banded around his hips, pushing them together and they both groaned at the contact.

With a smile that never failed to capture her heart - as if he needed to because it was already his - he moved them slowly towards their bedroom, never taking his eyes off of her face.

When he laid her down on their bed, he covered her with his body, and she couldn’t help but laugh as she leaned up, capturing his lips with her own.

“Best blanket ever.”


End file.
